


Conversation on a Terrace

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Will notices a change in Hannibal.





	Conversation on a Terrace

“You haven’t broached the subject of killing,” Will says as they take to the terrace for evening drinks. “Either separately or together.”

“And it makes you suspicious?” Hannibal seems amused.

“Curious, I’d say.”

“We’re in Cuba, enjoying the music, the food. I’m certainly enjoying the companionship.”

“Oh, as am I.”

Hannibal shrugs as he looks out over the city. “I’m content.”

“You’re content with just being content?”

“Perhaps uncharacteristically, I find myself less willing to take risks.”

Will studies his profile for a long while. “You find our situation tenuous.”

“Life is tenuous.”

“You’ve never been afraid of dying before. You let me pull you off a cliff.”

“But then we lived. I want to go on living, Will. With you.”

Will moves closer to him, so that their elbows are touching. “What if I said there was someone I wanted to kill?”

“I would say that if you died in the endeavor, I wouldn’t mourn you.”

“ _Ouch_.”

“I wouldn’t mourn you,” Hannibal says, “because I wouldn’t survive the loss.”

Will leans into him. “Well, luckily I was only speaking hypothetically. So I suppose there are no risks for us to take today.”

Hannibal slips an arm around his waist. “I wouldn’t say that.”

 

 

-end-


End file.
